Kara
Kara is a AX400 android and one of the protagonists in Detroit: Become Human. She is a common housemaid android serving in the home of her owner Todd Williams and caring for his daughter Alice. Kara's connection to her young charge may trigger an upheaval that breaks Kara from her repetitive existence and starts her on a journey out into the world. Biography "KARA" During her assembly, the android "Kara" was tested on her physical and cognitive functions by the Operator. When she realized she was going to be reset, sold, and considered a thing, Kara showed distress. The Operator noted that as an error for which she would have to be disassembled and investigated for. Scared and tearful, Kara begged for her life and mind, moving the Operator to halt disassembly and send her out to sale despite her "error", on the promise that she keep quiet about it."KARA" Pre-game Kara was sent to a store where she was quickly sold, and later resold several times.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Eventually she was bought by her latest owner, former taxi driver Todd Williams. He assigns her to look after his home and his daughter Alice. Todd was abusive and violent and broke Kara several times, at least some of which were due to her trying to protect Alice. Each time, Kara was sent for repairs and returned fixed and with a reset memory. Todd says that his daughter named her "Kara", but it is possible Alice was told the name by Kara in the first place. Game A New Home After Kara was fixed and reset once more she was brought back to Todd's home, where she was told to cleans the house. She met Alice and bonded with the little girl again, Kara found some red ice and was chocked by Todd, who warned her not to look into his stuff. Eventually Kara cleaned everything but when she conversed with Alice, she could be given a key which revealed the truth that Kara was not destroyed by a car accident but by Todd himself. Kara witnessed Todd shouting and screaming at Alice. Stormy Night After serving dinner for Todd and Alice, Todd under a drugged up rampage started monologuing about how he hated androids and then started blaming Alice and attacked her. Alice ran to her room, when Kara went to comfort her, Todd told her to stay where she is. Kara started to follow his instructions but upon the realization that Todd would put bodily harm onto Alice, she became a deviant. Kara's following decisions can branch out into different ways she can save Alice, from going to Alice first to trying to calm Todd down, ultimately Kara and Alice have to flee from Todd and escape to the bus. If Kara discovered the gun in "A New Home" she can grab the gun and threaten Todd with it which leads to a fight and Todd's death by Kara or Alice. If Kara is too slow or does not avoid Todd's attacks, Todd can destroy Kara and then kills Alice. The same happens if Kara doesn't go deviant and Todd kills Alice before destroying Kara. Fugitives Having escaped Todd, Kara and Alice are awoken by the bus conductor who informs them that it was the end of the line, the pair leaves the bus and the two have to find a new place to stay the night. They gain information from another android of a safe location but it is on the opposite side of town, Kara then has to make the decision of staying at three locations, the motel, the squat or the parking lot. If Kara chose to stay at the motel, she is forced to steal money from the supermarket and clothes from the laundromat to pass off as human and get a room. If she chooses the squat she needs to find some wire clippers, either found in the parking lot or she steals a pair from the supermarket, upon entering the squat, Alice is held captive by another android Ralph, who threatens the pair, Kara can talk him down and then decide if they want to stay at the squat with Ralph. The last place is the Parking Lot, where they find an abandoned car, Kara can break into the car and she and Alice can stay there the night. Whichever choice she goes to, Alice confides in her as to why Todd could never love her despite her attempts to be a good daughter. She then asks Kara if she promises she will always be there for her. Kara can promise her or hesitate but ultimately Alice goes to sleep, if Kara stole a toy from the supermarket then Alice will take it, however if Kara took the candy, Alice will refuse it as she is not hungry. Eventually if they stayed at the motel or squat, Kara will fall asleep either next to Alice or in a chair. On the Run In the morning, Kara awakens and will get up, if Kara chose the motel, then Alice will wake up, Kara offers to draw up a bath for Alice and while doing that, Kara will cut her hair, change her hair colour and removes her LED. Alice will like this and take a bath, in which Kara will change the channels on the tv where she sees a news bulletin about Todd, if Todd is alive, he will lie about what happened and paint Kara as the aggressor, if he is dead then his death will be broadcast, no matter what this will put a negative view on androids, Alice will overhear this and respond in anger but Kara consoles her and they agree to go to the place the android gave her. Kara tells Alice to finish up while she gets some breakfast, upon leaving the motel room, she sees several cops including Hank Anderson and the android, Conner. Kara rushes back in and collects Alice and the two leave the motel room. Kara keeps an eye on the cops through the emergency door. If Conner notices the door, he can follow them and give chase, which leads Kara and Alice to a busy freeway, Kara and Alice can cross it and can be followed by Conner if he refuses to follow Hank's orders. Eventually Kara can escape Conner and she and Alice will make it to the train station. However if Conner doesn't notice them, he will go up to the motel room with hank but finds that they have fled, leading to Kara and Alice having to sneak by the police. If she is successful she and Alice get to the train station with no problems, if they are spotted then they run and are chased by Conner leading to the freeway chase again. If they chose the squat, Kara awakens and relight the fire, she will then go upstairs and change her clothes, if she hasn't stolen any from the laundromat, she will then cut her hair, change the colour and remove her LED. She can then check the bath to find a dead human in there, as she tries to get back to Alice, she sees the police outside and sees as Connor deduces that Kara went to the squat either because of her stealing the wire clippers from the supermarket or just a hunch. Kara will rush downstairs but finds Ralph with a dead animal in his hands and wants a family meal, no matter what Kara says, Ralph forces them to have dinner. Eventually Kara can convince or threaten Ralph to let them go when Conner arrives, if Kara convinced Ralph to let them go, they will hide under the stairs, in which Ralph will hide their location, but if Conner finds their location, Ralph will attack him and allow Kara and Alice to escape this leads to the chase on the freeway. If Conner doesn't find them, he will be called back by Hank and leaves the squat allowing Kara and Alice to part ways with Ralph. If Kara threatened Ralph, they will leave through the back and when Conner talks to Ralph, he will give them up and Conner gives chase. If Kara chose the parking lot, then Kara will wake up and will search around the parking lot, she will find some rusty scissors and cut her hair, change her colour and remove her LED. She can then open the boot of the car and find a jacket and put it on. Eventually she and Alice talk and they agree to go to the location the android gave them, as they leave they see Hank and Conner but due to the fact that Kara and Alice's locations was so discreet they have no idea where Kara and Alice are. Kara and Alice can either sneak by the police and escape or get caught and the chase to the freeway happens again. Kara and Alice can die on the freeway in which Kara gets hit by a car and Alice runs to her only to be hit by a van herself much to the shock of Hank (and Conner, if he didn't jump over the fence). Zlatko Kara and Alice reaches the location they were given, the home of Zlatko. Kara persuades Zlatko to help in which he tells them that Canada is a great place to go as they have a no android laws so they can go there and live a normal life. Before they can though Zlatko tells Kara that he will need to remove her tracker, Kara agrees to this and goes into the machine, but it is a ruse as Zlatko informs her that when androids become deviants, the trackers stop working. He then plans to wipe her memory and use her as his servant much like his android Luther. As Zlatko takes Alice away, Kara can either break out or get reset. If Kara breaks out, she can find some of Zlatko's monsters who are other androids that have been mutilated. Kara can let them escape, Kara then hears Zlatko tell Luther that he will be finished what he is doing in ten minutes and when he does, for Luther to bring Alice to him. Kara can search the building for her, where she can find a loud android in a bath who is loyal to Zlatko, a polar bear android whop she can release and a news report if Kara had either held up the supermarket or ran across the freeway. Eventually Kara can find Alice and they can make their escape. If Kara was reset, she will make her way to Luther, Kara can interact with other objects that will jog her corrupted files about who she is. After brining Zlatko his dinner, she can search the place before she remembers who she is and looks for Alice before finding her. When Kara and Alice are reunited they make their way through the house as Luther discovers that Alice is gone, they can hide through the house and sneaks through the rooms, until they make it to the stairs. Kara can light the place on fire and so they can rush to the stair way. If they are discovered they are chased by Luther and a shotgun wielding Zlatko. Eventually Kara and Alice will escape downstairs and to the backyard in which Alice falls over, Kara tells her to run but Alice refuses to leave her. Zlatko confronts the duo and then plans to kill them but Luther gets in the way and disarms him. If Kara released the monsters in the basement they will surround Zlatko and kill him, if Kara didn't release them then Luther will shoot Zlatko which kills him. Luther then offers his help to get Kara and Alice to someone who can help them escape which Kara accepts. Kara can be killed by Zlatko in the house either in the storage room or the bathroom. If Kara failed to find Alice within the ten minutes then Zlatko will discover Kara and kills her. If Kara was reset and doesn't remember who she is then she remains upset when Luther brings Alice to Zlatko. The Pirates' Cove ... Midnight Train ... Crossroads ... Night of the Soul ... Battle for Detroit ... Credits scenes Kara has an additional scene available in the game's credits, in the form of one mid-credits scene. If Alice died and Kara lives, she is seen wandering the steets where she stumbles upon an advertisement for the YK500 android, identical to Alice.Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Kara and YK500 Chapters *A New Home *Stormy Night *Fugitives *On the Run *Zlatko *The Pirates' Cove *Midnight Train *Crossroads *Battle for Detroit Appearance Kara has blue eyes and long brown hair, done up in a low bun at the back. Later, to change her appearance, she cuts her hair into a short pixie style; at the same time the player can alter her hair's color, choosing between white, blonde, black, or the previous brown. Initially Kara wears a standard android uniform style, with a white and black short-sleeved tunic and white pants and shoes, alluding to the classic maid dress. After becoming a fugitive, Kara has several outfits of human clothes throughout the rest of the game: *dark jacket (Squat) *dark jacket (Parking Lot) *gray blouse and dark pants ("Zlatko") *dark coat over a dark-and-white turtleneck tunic, and darks pants (after "Zlatko") Personality Marketed in 2032 by CyberLife, AX400 model androids are designed to take care of the housework and look after young children. They can speak 300 different languages, cook more than 9000 dishes, help children with their homework and play with them. They are highly popular because of their ability to get along with little children. As a model primarily used to take care of family, especially children, she is designed to act kind, patient and obedient. However, in "KARA", it can be seen that Kara has the capacity to feel emotions, much to the surprise of her operator. She is almost disassembled after she expresses independent thought but is later kept alive after she tells her operator that she feels fear. Gallery Images Detroit Become Human Kara 1.jpeg|Kara defending Alice Williams Detroit Become Human Kara 3.jpeg Detroit Become Human Kara 4.jpeg Detroit Become Human Kara 7.jpeg Detroit Become Human Kara 8.jpeg Videos Detroit Become Human – Kara PS4 Kara - Heavy Rain Quantic Dream Tech Demo Notes *Kara is the only playable character to change her hair in the game. The player can choose between four colors: Brown (default), Blond, White, and Black. References Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deviants